Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless communication capabilities, there is a growing need of a broadband sender system and a corresponding method for running said broadband sender system especially in order to verify correct functioning of said applications in an accurate, efficient and cost-effective manner.
US 2016/0261240 A1 discloses a system comprising a linearizer module, a first upconverter module, a power amplifier module, a signal sampler module, and a downconverter module. The linearizer module is configured to receive a first intermediate frequency signal and to adjust the first intermediate frequency signal based on a reference signal and a signal based on a second intermediate frequency signal. The first upconverter module is configured to receive and up-convert a signal based on the adjusted first intermediate frequency signal to a radio frequency signal. The power amplifier module is configured to receive and amplify a power of a signal based on the radio frequency signal. The signal sampler module is configured to sample a signal based on the amplified radio frequency signal. The downconverter module is configured to receive and down-convert a signal based on the sampled radio frequency signal to the second intermediate frequency signal. As it can be seen, due to the variety of circuit stages, said system is complex, and thus expensive, whereas the usage thereof disadvantageously leads to an increased noise and distortion.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a broadband sender system and a corresponding method for running said broadband sender system, each of which ensures a high accuracy, a high efficiency and reduced costs.